1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method for the attachment of a snowplow back blade and apparatus for the movement or removal of snow, earth, or other materials by means of a plow, and more specifically to a method for the attachment of a back blade, and corresponding apparatus, to a conventional snowplow blade to enhance the movement or removal of snow, earth, or other materials in both the forward and rearward directions as well as enhancing stability of the blade when operated in the forward or rearward directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods of attachment and apparatuses for the movement or removal of materials such as snow, earth, or other materials, specifically when a snowplow is operated in the rearward direction, are known. The prior art discloses many such apparatuses related to the effective movement or removal of snow or other materials through unique design features and attachment mechanisms. Such apparatuses frequently consist of a blade or frame attached to the back or bottom of a conventional snowplow. The means of attachment and stability of such apparatuses, however, leave such apparatuses or their attachment mechanisms susceptible to damage, or introduce an undesirable situation where the snowplow is pushed downward or roll under due to a lack of stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,877 (Gove), discloses an entire snowplow assembly with reciprocating hydraulic motor and means for attaching same to a vehicle. This invention incorporates a means of positioning the assembly for operation in either the forward or rearward direction. Said means includes extending a motor to position the blade from its forwardly inclined plowing position, to a rearwardly inclined position. The device allows for the snowplow itself to be oriented slightly forward to expose a back plowing means that can override obstacles by employing safety-release springs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,492 (Watson), discloses a back blade attachment that is attached directly to the “shoes” located on the back of a snowplow by means of a hinge, allowing the back blade attachment to pivot as the back blade encounters objects on the surface being plowed when operated in a rearward direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,763 (Nichols, IV), discloses a device attachable to the back of a snowplow, consisting of a frame to which a plurality of “fingers” extend below the snowplow edge, thereby allowing said “fingers” to remove snow from uneven surfaces that the snowplow is unable to reach. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,443 (Winter), also discloses an apparatus which attaches to the back of a snowplow, and also employs a series of “fingers” which adjust to uneven surfaces to facility the removal of snow or ice.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,613 (Ebert), discloses a blade which can be removeably attached to the bottom of a snowplow, creating both a forward and a rearward plowing blade. The forward and rearward plowing surfaces are attached to each other by a plurality of “reinforcing ribs,” and the entire device may be attached to the bottom of a snowplow by means of a plurality of nut and bolt assemblages.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for a method for the easy attached of a back blade to the back and bottom of a snowplow, that facilitates plowing in the rearward direction, that enhances stability when the snowplow is operated in both the forward and rearward directions, and includes no moving parts that are susceptible to damage when exposed to snow or when placed under the strain of moving snow, earth, or other materials.